


She Would Have Known

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock contemplates the interruption of his Kolinahr</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Would Have Known

He would maintain the shock of emotion had come from V'ger, stopping his progess in the kolinahr process.

The priestesses would never have understood that it had been the illicit bond with his human t'hy'la surfacing. T'Pau was long gone, and was likely the only one who would have understood.

But she never would have accepted his travel on this path, he knew logically, for the very reason she would have known.

Without looking back on the time already spent attaining pure logic, Spock left Vulcan behind, once more taking up his commission…and his place at James T. Kirk's side.


End file.
